


Practise

by enthusio



Series: Lessons [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: Harry and Hermione discuss the after effects of a very special potion that helps them both make an important decision(Implied Harry/Hermione, but not really)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Hugo Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Rose Weasley
Series: Lessons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/167924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Practise

It was…different. I don’t know how to explain it. Was I really that small when we first met? I knew I was short, but buggering hell, Lily’s not eight for another few hours! She shouldn’t fit so easily into my old quidditch jumper.

It does help though, realising that my Lily-flower isn’t quite the baby girl I think of her as. She’s a proper little person now, isn’t she? She certainly knows what she wants. Must get that from her mum.

Don’t—Hermione! What are you laughing at? Oh don’t give me that look, I hardly went _looking_ for trouble. Yes, fine, there was the troll, but I was trying to help! And I couldn’t very well leave Ginny in the Chamber, could I? Or let Ron get dragged off like that or leave Gabby to drown in that lake or— _fine_. I suppose you might have a point. A small one. 

I still say Lily’s more like her mum though. I never imagined she would be so… _eager_. I thought we’d have to spend months using the potion before I let you…well. I never expected Lily would be so determined to try everything right away. She’s a determined one, isn’t she? Dragged my—er, _your_ , I guess—robes right off as soon as she—I?—knew it was allowed.

It’s odd, coming back to yourself with those memories, isn’t it? I can’t really think of it as _me_ laying there, pulling you on top of me. It wasn’t really me. It was, I guess, but I wasn’t me. I was Lily. Which is good because it would have been more than a little strange to kiss myself like that.

’Mione…do you…don’t laugh, alright? You have to promise not to laugh. No, right now, swear on…the Hogwarts library! If you could do it without laughing, please. Bloody hell, I’d have been better off asking Ron.

No, you’re right, emotional range of a teaspoon. And I did…well, you know I’m not a pervert now, don’t you? You were the only one who might, but now you’ve felt what it’s like for me and—no, that wasn’t what I made you swear on the library for. I—oh bugger, just go ahead and laugh. Am I _really_ that…size? Lily’s such a tiny girl, I wasn’t sure—

Oh. Oh, well…cheers, I suppose. ‘Natural instincts’ is always what a bloke wants to hear after ‘perfectly average’. At least I know what to do with it, yeah? And I know I won’t hurt my Lily-flower, which is all that matters.

You aren’t—could you not tell Ron that we went quite that far? It might—you know what he’s like. It wasn’t _us_ , not properly, but he’ll think it was anyway. Yes, I am asking you to lie to your husband. Just…we’ll tell him I felt enough of what Lily wanted to not be worried any more. It’s not a lie, not properly. He doesn’t need to know that I felt how much she wanted to feel her daddy’s cock pounding deep inside her. Or that I loved how your arms felt around me when you were me and I was Lily.

Well I was never expecting it to get this far! Merlin, Hermione, you were in my head. You know I was half-hoping Lily would say she knew all about the lessons and had decided she didn’t want any. If I’d known she would beg for everything after a few kisses, I’d have asked Ginny!

No. No, I probably wouldn’t have. I love Ginny, but fathers and daughters…it’s not like husbands and wives, is it? I had to ask my sister.

Oh, bloody, buggering—’Mione? 

’Mione, air! Breathing, need—no, no worries. Here, have a tissue. Just needed to be able to breathe, is all. Your hugs are life-threatening sometimes.

’Mione, you aren’t…well, you did get weepy with—oh. Oh, no, I didn’t know that. Not once since Rosie started her lessons? No, never had that problem with Ginny and Jamie. Gin’s always been…Lily certainly takes after her mum.

Have you thought about starting Hugo’s lessons? He’s old enough, according to the books Molly and Arthur loaned me. A bit young, maybe, but he’s yours so you know he’s advanced. Arthur reckons that’s part of why Gin wants me to start Lily’s, so it’s easier when Albus starts his lessons soon. She was never, er, _unavailable_ with James, but he did take up a lot of her time and energy.

Oh, ’Mione, no. Here, come on, let’s get you a cuppa. You felt what it’s like for dads, didn’t you? It’s not at all the same. It’s only—emotional range of a teaspoon, remember? Ron’s probably not even noticed.

No, no, I suppose you can’t exactly ask Molly. Have you tried talking to Arthur? Or Bill, he’d sort Ron out right quick. After all this bloody time, I’ve a mind to—oh fine. Yes, ’Mione, I promise not to give my best mate a proper talking to. Yes, I do know you can sort him out by yourself.

You should think about starting Hugo’s lessons soon though. Rosie’s already thinking of asking to teach him herself. That girl’s got ambitions as high as yours, you’re going to have to keep an eye on her.

Yes, I do think it’d do you good. Hugo too, you know how hard it’s been for him to watch Ron and Rose getting closer. He’ll be wanting some special attention of his own and you know Ron’s too thick-headed to see it. We can try the potion again if you’re worried about Hugo not being ready yet.

Well, I—no, I wouldn’t know what it’s like for boys, would I? Gin and me—it was after the war. Didn’t have much time to experiment, did we? Between the murderers and werewolves and nearly getting killed every year. I was just happy Gin knew what she was doing so it wasn’t too horrible for her. Didn’t know I had Arthur to thank for that.

Oh, good. I think one dose of a highly regulated, difficult to brew potion is probably the best Man-Who-Conquered string-pulling I’m going to be able to manage for one day. We’ll have to wait until the doses my Healer ordered arrive if you change your mind about Hugo.

No, I think that’d be perfect. You know how close Lily and Hugo are, the first thing Lily is likely to do is go chattering to Hugo about her new lessons. She’ll be thrilled if he’s stared his too so they can talk about it.

I think I’m going to start right now. Let my little girl have her fantasy of waking up on her birthday with her daddy’s arms around her. We might be a bit late to her party, but I don’t think anyone will mind. It’s a special day, isn’t it? Lily-flower is going to get everything she wants from her daddy.


End file.
